Parentage: ‘HOG1702’ is a seedling selection resulting from the controlled pollination of an emasculated Phlox paniculata ‘Crissy’ plant (not patented in the United States; Netherlands PBR application number VBL146), the seed parent, with Phlox paniculata ‘Dynasty’ (not patented), the pollen parent, at a commercial nursery in Roelofarendsveen, Netherlands, in June of 2010. Seed from said cross was harvested, then germinated, and the resulting seedlings were grown to a mature size in order to evaluate for desirable commercial characteristics. In approximately June of 2011, the inventor selected the new Phlox cultivar due to its improved plant vigor and light pink flowers with a dark pink floral throat. This new and distinctive cultivar was given the name ‘HOG1702’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘HOG1702’ was first accomplished in August of 2011 by rooting softwood stem cuttings at a commercial greenhouse in Roelofarendsveen, Netherlands. Eight successive generations have shown that the unique features of the instant cultivar are stable and reproduce true to type.